The Just-Ice League - The Beginning
by MikeWazowskiIsBeautiful
Summary: When a little fairy goes far from home, and is found by someone who have almost the exact same powers as her, it sparks quite a reaction. Lucius Best, having no children of his own, decides to take in other children the the same powers as himself and his new friend, Periwinkle. - Frozen/Incredibles/Rise of the Guardians/Secret of the Wings Crossover. Please give it a chance!
1. Periwinkle

**AN. Hiya! This is a Modern AU Just-Ice League story! This is how I see them coming together! Anyway, first Chapter is Periwinkle and Lucius, second is Jack Frost meeting the two, and then Elsa! I hope you enjoy! I promise it will get better. This is just the first chapter. It will get better.**

**Ella.**

Peri had found herself far away from Winter. Though, she wasn't in Summer, either. She wasn't in Spring or Autumn. She wasn't in a forest at all. Any of them. In fact, there were no fairies anywhere! No matter where Peri flew, she couldn't find anyone. She was terrified.

She was lost for several days. She must have flown right out of all of the Fairy Lands. It was difficult. She was upset. She wanted to go home, but she couldn't find it.

Periwinkle found herself in a city. A huge city which she was not familiar with. She had never been here before in her life, though, she had never been out of Winter. She began to feel ill. She had flown everywhere, and it was to hot! She felt like she would melt if she went anywhere.

Peri flew to a small pond. Fortunately, this was where Lucius found her.

Lucius had been taking a walk by the pond. He was supposed to meet Bob Parr here, but instead he found Periwinkle.

She could hardly breath. She was melting. Melting so fast. When she looked up at Lucius, Peri knew that he was an frost man, like her! But, he wasn't a fairy. How could that be?

Peri quickly created a small bit of frost around here, for she couldn't speak. When Lucius realized she was dying, he gasped, scooping her up in his hands, his hands becoming as cold as ice. It took almost an hour for Peri to wake up, for she had passed out. In which time, Lucius had returned home, Periwinkle still in his hand. He put her in a glass bowl, which he filled with ice, and came back to every five minutes to refreeze. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that this would save her.

He never met anyone with his powers, especially not someone as young or small as her. For some reason, he felt responsible for her. He didn't have any family. No wife, no children, and yet, some sort of fatherly instinct kicked in.

When Periwinkle woke up, she felt much better. She didn't feel ill. She didn't feel like she was dying. But, she felt...bigger. A lot bigger. She looked around. She was sitting on a table, her leg in a bowl. She pulled it out, confused. She had no idea where she was.

Only then did she realize her clothes were made out of snow. Her clothes used to be made out of the old leafs from Winter. Now, it was only slow.

Peri slipped off the table, beginning to walk around. It was strange. Periwinkle had never been inside a house like this. All the houses in Winter were made out of ice and nature. This house was...different. Very different. Periwinkle didn't even know _what_ it was made out of. Tinkerbell, her sister, would know. She was a tinkering fairy, unlike Periwinkle.

"Hello?" Peri called, now realizing how small the flat was. Lucius was in his room, reading. When he heard the call, he immediately put down the book to talk to her.

Lucius could barely talk when he saw Periwinkle. Just an hour ago Peri had been the size of his finger! Now she was the size of a teenager! A completely ordinary teenager, aside from her white hair and snow clothes.

"Pixie gal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, after he could finally speak. After a few minutes, Periwinkle recognized him, too! He was the man who saved her! The one with the ice powers!

Periwinkle squealed with happiness.

"You saved me! Thank you!" Periwinkle said, jumping toward him, hugging him. She bounced away, with a grin, then gasped. "But, you were huge! You're tiny now, like me!"

"No" Lucius said, shaking his head. "No, I haven't changed. You...grew." He was shocked. He had been awake the whole time. He said a your welcome, and was a little bashful for a moment, then got back to the topic. "Who are you? You have frost powers, don't you?" Periwinkle nodded.

"My name is Periwinkle. I'm from the Winter Woods. I'm a Frost Fairy" She said, creating a snowflake with her hand.

And thus, the group was created. Until they could get Periwinkle home, and back to her original size, they would start a group, or a home for special children, until Periwinkle could finally go home.


	2. Jack Frost

It had taken weeks for Periwinkle to settle in. Lucius had given her a room in his flat, the room that he didn't have a use for. It was small. Even small for Peri. She still had to get used to her new size. It was hard. She didn't know how she was going to manage like this. She was huge. Her wings were small. She also had to get used to the outside. She had to get used to this different way of living, which she didn't like. She kept her room cold, of course. But everything else was different. Her room was the only thing that reminded her of home. She could talk to Lucius every day, but he wasn't home to her. It was cool that Lucius was like, a giant winter fairy with no wings, but it was still odd that there weren't so many of their kind around them. Periwinkle told him all about Winter. Lucius couldn't believe it. He had never met someone with his powers. Sure, he had met people with powers, but none were ice. He met people with super strength and super stealth, but never ice.

The ice wasn't the only thing that Lucius liked about Periwinkle. She was very interesting. He was growing very fond of her, and he was going to miss her when he got her back to the Winter Woods. When she was back to her real size. He still wondered how she had grown. Periwinkle wondered the same thing.

They were great friends. They enjoyed each others company. Periwinkle didn't have much family back in Winter. She had friends, and the old book keeper, and of course she had Tinkerbell, but she didn't have a father or mother figure. Lucius was sort of like that, which she liked. No one in the Fairy Lands were like that, though. It was sad. Everyone was born from the laugh of a child, which was beautiful, but it also meant that you didn't have parents.

Periwinkle had always wanted a family. She felt isolated in Winter. She was starting to really like it here with Lucius. He was a great friend. Maybe she could come back and visit him sometime.

Meanwhile, just a little outside the city, a young wild winter spirit was playing around in a forest, flying over the tress, playing tricks on passing children. Not long term effects, just small ones. Playful ones the children would get over it a matter of seconds. But they were to fun to resist! He giggled while doing this, the mischievous trickster! He loved it all.

Though, there weren't only perks to being who he was. There were dreadful things. The biggest one, and foremost one, was that no one could see him. People walked straight through him. No one had ever seen him before, and he hated it.

His name was Jack.

Jack sprinted across the lake, making frost swirls in the pond. He giggled. It was early spring. Everyone would be so annoyed! He loved doing this. It made him happy, for some odd reason. Like people could recognize him.

Periwinkle and Lucius where taking a walk on this day. Lucius was showing Peri more of the world. Trying to explain things to her. She understood most, but didn't understand some. Barely anything in this world was like anything in the Fairy World. Sure, they were on the same planet, but it was so different. It was like it was a different world.

Lucius had bought her clothes. She no longer needed the clothes made of freshly fallen snow. She had light clothes, though. Just a simple thin blue dress and leggings, much like her old outfit, but different.

The two were chatting, talking about their worlds, and how things worked where they lived. It was a lively conversation that both of them enjoyed, but were pulled away from when they heard and saw ice shooting passed them. They both turned, fast, confused. Neither of them were expecting this!

It was _another ice person_.

Peri clapped her hands together in excitement. This person was her age! He looked like he was about sixteen or seventeen, like herself! Maybe if they talked they could become friends! He was quite good looking, Periwinkle thought. He wasn't handsome, but he was cute. It a sort of rugged way. Lucius was handsome, though not in the way that the boy was. Not in the way that Periwinkle was interested.

"Hello!" Periwinkle said, waving, her hands shooting frost in excitement. Periwinkle walked to him, reaching her hand out. "I'm Peri!" She was overly excited, probably making the boy uncomfortable, but Periwinkle didn't realize. She was to excited to find someone like her who was her age!

The boy stood completely still, barely breathing. It took him a full minute to say anything. "Y-you can see me?!" He exclaimed. Lucius walked to them, not saying anything, just studying the boy. "You can see me!" He said, shaking Peri's hand. "You have my powers! You have the same powers as me! Hello!" Peri laughed, jumping up. "Yes! Of course I can see you! You're my age! And you have my powers!" Lucius smiled.

"Two children with the same powers, huh?" He asked. "Need a place to crash, kid?" He also shook the older man's hand.

"No, I'm fine. Wait, do you have powers, too?!"

Lucius nodded, demonstrating like Peri had just done. The boy's eyes widened, and he grinned.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Jack, by the way."

"Periwinkle" Peri said.

"Lucius, though, around here I'm known as Frozone" Lucius said. Jack nodded his head, grinning again.

"Nice to meet you" He said. Peri laughed, clapping her hands again, small ringlets of frost escaping from her hands. She stopped after a few minutes.

"Why were you shocked that we could see you?" She asked. She understood him being shocked for finding people like him, Periwinkle was like that, too, when she met Lucius, but couldn't everyone see him?

"Well..." Jack said, with a shrug. "No one ever has before." He began to explain.

"You sure you don't need a place to crash, kid?" Lucius asked.

"Yes! You need to come with us! Lucius is making a home for kids like us!" Peri exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh shush" Peri said, waving him off. "It's just me and him so far, but with three of us, this could be a real thing! Please, Jack? I know you don't know us, but I've never met anyone full grown like this! You see, I'm not from around here..." She laughed, nervously. "I can explain more if you come with us!" Jack seemed to consider this for a minute.

"Just a place to sleep?"

"Yes!" Peri said.

"...Alright" Jack said, with a shrug. "I'm not making any promises, though. I'll stay with you for a few nights." Peri jumped with joy, flying up into the sky and spinning around in excitement. She flew down, hugging Jack. Jack made a shocked sort of sound. Peri pulled away. "Sorry" She said. "I'm just...happy." Jack smirked.

"It's fine."

The three returned back to Lucius's flat, where Peri talked to Jack all night. She was just excited, wasn't she?

**AN. I got excited and wrote another chapter. We'll meet Elsa in the next chapter! Please review!**

**Ella.**


End file.
